


Mucky Kittens

by Bam4Me



Series: Fluid Classification [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, But Bucky is DEF Daddy, Gen, Kitten!Tony, Pet Play, Puppy!Clint, Tony is not a little, Vague mentions to, baths, daddy!Bucky, kind of, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Clint's fault for leaving the greenhouse door open, but it might have been Bucky's fault for leaving his kitten with the temptation.</p><p>Lets just blame it on the mouse toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

“I thought only pups were mucky?”

 

Bucky snorted at Natasha’s words, but they were both interrupted by an offended looking Clint. “Oh my god, I  _ hate _ that stereotype. I’m not mucky! Tony’s the only one in this tower would could build up this level of mess in under five minutes, it’s him that’s the mucky one!”

 

Clint looked a little annoyed, which might have something to do with how Tony was  _ wearing _ the remains of his favorite Jade plant that had been destroyed.

 

Tony looked so damn innocent on the floor of the greenhouse they kept on the communal floor, looking around at the mess of knocked over plants and dirt everywhere, placidly chewing on the mouse toy he’d been chasing through the room when he’d trashed it, as if he had  _ no _ idea how it’d gotten so messy in there.

 

Bucky really couldn’t bring himself to scold his little kitten, knowing fully well that he shouldn’t have given Tony the motorized mouse while the door to the greenhouse had been open, and stood in the doorway, drinking a mug of coffee.

 

Tony had woken him up, at barely six in the morning an hour earlier, already in kittyspace, and Bucky had just sighed at the sight of him, calmly getting him dressed in a tee shirt and sweats before giving him the toy and moving into the kitchen, so Tony could burn off all his excess energy and Bucky attempted to wake up.

 

See, coffee doesn’t exactly work on him anymore since the Zola experiments, so he mostly just sat at the kitchen counter, graoning at Steve in various tones of voice while the blonde -stupid giant fucking lug who was a goddamn  _ morning person _ and his adorable kitten boyfriend who was  _ also _ a  _ morning person _ , he hated them both, he swears, they should die, because they don’t shut up in the morning- until Clint’s loud squawk of indignation at having his favorite plant unpotted had gotten him to move enough to find his kitten sitting in a pile of dirt looking innocent.

 

It’s too early for this bullshit.

 

He sighed loud, before draining the rest of the mug and handing it off to Natasha. “Hey, lil kitten, come on, we need to give someone a bath.”

 

Tony happily followed after him.  _ Who are we giving a bath to, Daddy? _

 

Five minutes later, Tony glared at Bucky from his place in a tub of water, big eyes full of unshed tears at the indignity of it all.  _ You said we were giving  _ someone _ a bath, Daddy, not your little kitty baby Tony, stupid Daddy. _

 

“Oh, I know, I know, Daddy is the worstest kitty owner ever, isn’t he. I’m sorry, kitten, but you’re all mucky.”

 

_ I coulda licked it off _ .

 

Bucky frowned, obviously able to tell the way Tony’s thoughts were going, and gently pushed Tony’s right hand back into the water, so he could keep him from licking the dirty skin, before going back to washing him off. “No, baby, we don’t lick ourselves here. I’m sorry, but you could get icky sick.

 

_ Well, okay… but only cause being sick is ick. _

 

Bucky smiled at the complacent kitten now, gently going back to cleaning him off.

 

Steve had damn near bust a gut he’d laughed so hard at the messy kitten sitting in the pile of dirt, and Natasha hadn’t looked awake enough to do it, but he knew she’d be laughing like that if she had been. He was just glad Bruce and Thor had been out, because Thor would have probably taken the mess as an invitation to come play with him, and Bruce would have probably been upset at the mess.

 

Bucky sighed, resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder for a few seconds while Tony gave his daddy some concerned looks from the bathtub. He wasn’t a little, but even as a kitten, he tended to suck on things more often than not, and had stolen his hand back once it was clean, the thumb of it mostly in his mouth while he watched Bucky.

 

Bucky pulled back, giving him a gentle smile. “Okie dokie, little kit, I think it’s time to finish our bath so we can go and get something to eat!”

 

Tony nodded, placidly letting Bucky finish cleaning him off without any fuss. He was still suckling the cooling water off his hand, when Bucky reached in to pull the plug, which is nice, because he feels content and warm, and Daddy’s gonna dry him off, and that’s nice.

 

Bucky helped him get up out of the water, stepping onto the plush carpet Bucky had been kneeling on.

 

“Okay, little kit, time to dry off.” He grabbed the fluffy towel, and started scrubbing at the kitten, who was almost purring under the attention. Tony may not like baths much, but he loves getting dried off. It’s like a big warm scrubbly pettings session.

 

Bucky just chuckled at the blissed out expression on Tony’s face.

 

When Tony was all cleaned up again and back on the communal floor for breakfast, Bucky vaguely noted that Clint was cleaning up the greenhouse, probably because he wanted to see if he could save his plant, and he was usually the one that left the door to it open anyways, so it was  _ kind of _ his fault.

 

Ah well. Bucky was a bit less tired, and a lot more happy to have his kitten when he sat down for breakfast this time.


	2. ..........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, this is me telling you that this fic is now in a series that will be updated. I am putting a chapter here because if you subscribed to the fic you will only get an email if I add another chapter.

.................

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
